Dubious
by King Gigabyte
Summary: Never make deals with Demons, no matter how much you want something. Demons are known for twisting their words and their promises to get what they want. Co-written with Tatiananightshade Contains Bill Cipher X William Afton
1. The Deal

**Authors Note:** This is a fic Co-Written by KingGigabyte (me) and my best friend TatianaNightshade This fic is gonna be a hot mess so stay tuned! Most of the smut happens in the next few chapters! So stay tuned for that. It's from a role-play we've been doing for a good while as well so there are over 40 pages of this stuff and it's nowhere near finished!

Disclaimer: Giga and I do not condone any behavior from our characters in real life! This is all 100% fictional and we don't intend to imply that we agree with their actions. This is all for the sake of story-telling and weird kinks tbh.

 **Note from Tati:** I finally opened writing commissions up! Check them out here if you're interested! You can read about it on Turbofroyo . tumblr . com

My buddy Giga is offering art commissions as well!

On a more serious note though, Giga's currently hosting a fundraiser towards moving out of an abusive household. He's raised $230 so far, but he needs $5,000 in total to get everything he needs. He's offering art and things like keychains, stickers, and bookmarks in return for donations, but just a share would really help a lot! nightmaresofcipher . tumblr post/165381950855/gofund-me-campaign-updates (You can view it on nightmaresofcipher. tumblr. com

Thank you, and enjoy!

 **Final Note:** This fanfic is also mirrored on AO3 - /works/10834893/chapters/24049062

* * *

 **Content Warnings:** This fic contains scenes of Gore, Smut (In later chapters), Dubious consent, murder, Mpreg, Corruption/Consumption of it, Torture, Eye-gore, and a lot of angst, abuse, and homosexual relationships.

* * *

Bill had been drawn to the powerful feelings of sorrow, misery, and murder. He could practically drink in the pain and remorse and as a demon, he fed on it. He often fed off of humans as well but there was like a pull almost dragging him to this strange place. A place of sin, a place of pain. He could feel the power emanating from this place. He knew of the experiments going on in the strange building causing him to eventually seek it out hungering for the taste of a soul. Being a demon and all. If all else failed he could just eat someone but still. He knew if he could gather enough power he'd be able to regain his true form once more.

When he got there he didn't expect to find souls possessing strange animatronics. This intrigued him heavily giving him twisted ideas as he looked from each animatronic. In a row upon a stage, he saw a pink and white fox with a hook for a hand. A strange bear with a puppet. Similar colors to the fox and a small female animatronic with rosy cheeks and pigtails. On the far left was one that looked to be in a ballerina pose. Its eyes were closed and it had a smile plastered on its face.

Choosing the ballerina one, he chortled with delight. Once he was in the vessel he shifted somewhat getting comfortable as the animatronic was consumed in a soft blue light for a moment. Perfect, This one will do. he thought to himself as he grinned. He shifted the animatronic slightly stretching his or more like its arms and legs before going back to the original position it was in. All he had to do was play the waiting game now.

There were three (four? if you counted the small bunny the bear seemed to be holding) animatronics standing next to the one that Bill had possessed, all of them staring straight forward into the dark void of the building. It was pitch black in the room, save for the stage light that shined down on them. It might have been a warm light in a different circumstance, but here, the air was deathly cold and uncomfortable.

"He'll be coming back soon." A young woman's voice spoke, shattering the silence like ice.

"Which one? The fat one or..?" Another voice spoke, this one farther away from Bill.

"I don't know. But we shouldn't move right now." The woman responded, her voice holding a surprising tone of calmness to it. It was almost smug, or at least content in her ability.

"Do you think they'll bring another?" A different person spoke, their voice gravelly and harsh.

There was a period of silence after that, the woman responding after a moment of tenseness hung in the air. "I don't know..."

Bill said nothing in response as he listened to the souls whisper amongst each other. He was rather surprised they were unaware of him after he'd shoved the soul out of its host. He'd considered devouring it but decided to leave it. If it came back he'd coil around it so it'd stay quiet and leach on its energy for a while. Oh, how the souls of the damned and the trapped attracted him like a moth to a bug zapper. Little unwitting mice blindly going by the big barnyard cat unaware they were about to be eaten.

Souls were his favorite food. A great source of power to boon his current power. Others ? Oh how deliciously evil these people must be. He thought as he grinned. That meant more food; perhaps he could make a deal with whoever was doing this. Possibly providing himself with an almost near infinite amount of souls to partake upon. He was almost drooling at the thought. Almost.

It took a good fifteen minutes before any new voices were heard, the faint noises nearly inaudible at first. By the time you could hear what they were saying though, two dark figures were standing outside of a pane of glass just in front of the animatronics, their appearances blocked by the sharp glow of the light in Bill's face. "You know they refuse to do it, Michael. We're safe here." A dark, low voice continued the previously unheard conversation, the taller figure presumably turning to look at the shorter one (even if that was only by about 2 inches at best.

"I just think we should leave, father. Go somewhere nice, quiet. Vermont maybe? Washington? Somewhere just... away from here. We can always come back, just... just until we find a way to put them back together." This one's voice was almost harsher in tone, but he sounded young at heart. He sounded lost almost as if he couldn't find his way after veering off of a path years ago.

"It will just be more suspicious if we leave and then come back. I don't... We shouldn't leave them for that long. And besides, I need to find your brother. I can't-do that if we move to Washington of all places." After he finished speaking, there was another moment of prolonged silence. "At least they haven't moved, makes work a bit easier." The topic seemed to have shifted to the animatronics that Bill was standing next to, given the only thing in that room was them.

Bill raised a brow not moving the animatronics body just yet. He was waiting to see what these humans would do as he rested. Though this made him feel quite impatient. He knew he'd have to wait. Yet the demon been waiting long enough and it was hard to handle such anticipation. He almost considered moving to a different animatronic but he felt it may end up causing trouble. Of course, maybe they'll come close enough if they think this thing is broken. The thought hadn't crossed his mind before.

"Let just make sure they don't though." The larger one moved over to what looked like a pedestal, but as he reached to touch it, an electrical current shot from wires on the ground and right into the backs of the animatronics. The high voltages of electricity would spark through the many wires and metal beams within the plastic shells, forcing the animatronics to jerk violently as it struck and shocked them down to the very cores.

The shock threw him off guard. He hadn't been expecting this and it startled him. The pain exciting him hideously. The bastard was a complete masochist. He was nearly ripped from the animatronics body by the sensations, and the fact his vessel was completely made out of metal. If anything this made the shock only that much stronger. If he wasn't corporeal right now he'd have creamed his pants pretty hard right now. He was starting to like the attitude the meat bag behind the screen had. He didn't know nor care much less if the souls could feel any of this but he was loving it. He wanted more of this. He needed more of this.

"Who should we bring?" The one apparently named Michael spoke shortly after the loud shock ended, his shadow typing something out into a keyboard.

"Bring Ballora, she's the easiest to handle if something goes... wrong." Well, she wasn't easy to handle by any means, but an (apparently) blind animatronic that constantly played the tune of a music box every moment she moved made it easy to deal with her in darkness.

As the other shadow nodded and continued typing, something under Bill lurched into motion, sending him forwards on a set track. The metal clasp that held him to it wrapped tightly around his foot, keeping him in place as he left the blinding rays of the stage light and back into utter darkness.

When the track stopped, the now dim lights flickered on to reveal a small concrete room with only two doors; a set of thin double doors behind him and a single wooden door in front. It took a while, but the door would eventually open outwards, revealing a tall man dressed in a clean, purple suit with a black tie. He had a sharp glare and smirk set into his features as he shut the door behind him, keeping watch on the animatronic before him like a predator making sure his prey didn't budge. Judging by his shape, and the shapes of the shadows from earlier, this one wasn't Michael. He was around 6'4 and looked to be nearing the heavily obese range, which only helped to serve the larger-than-life aura that he had about him. Wrinkles lined the sides of his mouth, and deep bags set grey eyes deeper into their sockets, both old age and stress dealing their respective damage on a face that was trying to glow. "Hello..."

He had a fireman's axe clutched tightly in his right hand, the tenseness in his body visible just by his grip. He spoke with a thick British accent, his deepened tone holding an almost gravelly quality to it. "Do you know who I am?" His eyes held an, intense, predatory gaze on Ballora. They were flat, lifeless in a way. No light seemed able to touch them.

There was silence for a bit. Bill was buying his time as he smiled deviously, waiting for this human to lower his guard. If he didn't, well he'd still do something to try to spook him. Why not? it was all fun to him, and after that intense wave of pleasure, he was still sort of reeling from it. His response was sluggish, very sluggish, and he wondered if the guy would hit him with that ax. The thought excited him since he couldn't truly die. He was immortal and he'd easily regenerate.

When he regained his bearings he finally sent energy surging through the animatronic, giving him full control as a bit of static washed through the metal body as a bit of an aftershock from the massive energy boost he'd gotten. He didn't realize how much he'd stored, almost frying circuits. Whoops. Typical human toy. So fragile. He thought to himself as he grinned inwardly. Human toys were stupid anyway in his eyes, these toys even stranger to him.

The animatronic shifted very slightly, creaking. It didn't move like the others would when possessed. The air felt thicker like a heavy miasma. Heavy with tension, yet chilly. Horribly chilly.

As Bill made "Ballora" move, the man made his own grin that was full of a sick kind of fondness. It wasn't towards Ballora herself, but more towards what he knew was going on. He raised a hand to his chest, resting it there in a way of gesturing to himself. "I'm the one that brought you here. I'm the reason you're dead." He was too hyped up on his own excitement to even notice the weighing dread that loomed in the room; he was too used to that kind of energy anyhow. "Do you remember me?"

"Ballora" didn't respond right away, but here voice box eventually crackled to life."I'm not dead." The voice glitched out, a few whispers being heard under the voice. I'm not dead, Die, Sinner, Goodbye, among a few other choice words. The strange voice sounded like more than one voice was speaking at the same time, including Bill's own. Oh, this is already too easy. He mused. This was going to be the best fun he'd had in years, he could already tell. He could feel it deep within him, and he couldn't resist messing with this strange man before him.

The animatronic shifted slightly as a few ice crystals seemed to form near its closed eyes, almost as if it was crying. It was, of course, all Bills doing, for dramatic effect. He was always the one to be over dramatic.

"Mmh, I suppose not in all respects, but you're never going to see that old body of yours again. By now it's probably been burned." He raised the axe up to rest on his shoulder, standing proud and tall with his chest puffed out like this was some kind of interview he was nailing. He was surprisingly well-groomed for an apparent murderer but granted, it is all in the look. He squinted as he caught glimpses of reflection near Ballora's eyes, but he didn't react more than that. He could feel the despairing nature in the air, and it only fueled him further. He lived off of it, figuratively and literally in some respects; a sadist with a need to feed off of the pain of his victims.

Bill loved how foolish this human was, unaware he'd managed to attract a demon to such a cursed ground. "Why did you do this to me?" He asked suddenly, trying not to just burst out laughing. Oh, it was hard but he held his composure. He used the assumed voice of this 'soul' that the man believed to possess the machine. He was going to see if he could keep this man here talking to him. The jump scare would be glorious. Oh so glorious. He could just see it now. The look on this guys face is going to be worth it. The thought made him shudder with anticipation.

Wisely, the man kept his distance, for now, slipping a hand into his pocket as he relaxed his posture again. "Well, normally it would just be for the thrill of it, but... I shouldn't give an explanation. Might mess up results, you understand, right?"

He removed the axe from his shoulder, allowing the upper part of it to land heavily into his other hand so he could brandish it like a true weapon. "We're working on a room for this, but right now this is my only real option." He raised the axe into the air, his grin breaking into that of a madman as he lunged for Ballora.

At that very same time, Bill jumped forwards right out of the animatronic, becoming a solid being and lunging right at him. This is what he'd been waiting for. The perfect moment to strike and oh this was it. "Surprise surprise, I told you I'm not dead!" His voice laden with insanity as he grinned, mouth open to show his wicked razor teeth and black tongue.

That look of crazed excitement in the man shifted to terror in an instant, his eyes snapping wide open as Bill slammed into him. His cry of shock was cut off as his back slammed into the ground, the recoil from the blow throwing his head back far enough to hit the floor along with the rest of him. The next time he opened his eyes, the world around him would go black and white for a moment, but it thankfully only lasted for a blink. Even as pain ebbed enough to just about bring about tears, the man's powerful arms would slam against Bill in an attempt to throw the demon off, a scream for help echoing through the tiny room.

Bill leaned over the human to stare at him. When the arms slammed against him he squeaked in surprise and grunted. He didn't plan on being shoved off easily as leaned closer to the other man's face and smirked, a glint in his eye as the smirk slowly turned into a crazed grin, showing his wicked teeth for the second time that night. "I'm not one of your poor souls. I'm much worse than that." He reached to stroke the man's cheek gently, still grunting as he was hit. "I could kill you but you interest me greatly. You should know better having so many trapped souls in one place." He grunted again as he was hit again. "You can stop hitting me you know." Malice in his voice as he spoke. He was quickly getting annoyed by this.

The man continued to aggressively plant his fists into Bill's chest, his eyes aflame with a muddle of fear and confusion. "I will when you get OFF." He was breathing heavily through his demand, the once refined, kind composure of a gentleman replaced by a nearly feral creature in the face of danger. Seems Bill's scare was one way to get a person to drop their mask anyway.

Bill obliged finally. His chest beginning to bruise quite a bit as he brushed off his suit hissing a bit. "You're lucky I didn't break you in half for what you did to me earlier, but I have to admit I enjoyed it after all... I GUESS I won't destroy you since you've also provided me with quite the incentive to stick around. " He was referring to the souls of course. He shook himself off, his body trembling from the beating and the shock he'd meat suit. Such a high maintenance crap heap. His inner thoughts filled with self-loathing.

It all felt nice though. Maybe too good because he was close to getting a pants tent from the delight of the tingling sensation and the bruises he now had. The dude was a massive masochist and all of this was turning him on badly. "Murdering all those people. I like that. But trapping them here? That's new" He commented. His legs a bit shaky as he stood, forming a cane out of thin air, leaning on it with a bit of a pant. He was sweating visibility as he grinned.

The murderer was too angry to really notice the odd reactions Bill was having to all of this, lifting himself into a sitting position with a huff. "Incentive? Who the hell are you?" It took him a bit of effort to actually heave himself back up, using the axe that had clattered to the ground as a bit of support.

Now that he wasn't being assaulted, the man could give Bill a proper once-over. The first thing that came to mind was some kind of demon, frankly, if the supernatural ability and the odd appearance was anything to go by. He had several definitions of "demon" from so many sources it was hard to tell. His mom had told him a long time ago that demons were angry, soulless people who committed sins in their waking life, but he'd read somewhere else that they were beings of different dimensions that would give you money for your soul or… whatever you had that they wanted. He supposed he'd be considered a demon himself if the prior option was of any truth.

"I'm the demon of your dreams. The name's Bill Cipher !" He replied. He sounded a little breathless. He wiped a bit of blood onto his sleeve that had started to drip from his nose. "Ugh fuck." He grunted. "I guess that shock was stronger than I realized. I'm not surprised you don't know who I am. You humans and your skewed views on demons. I'm not here to punish you. I'm here to make a deal." He paused before continuing, trying to wipe off more of the blood before he looked back to the man. "All of these souls provide nourishment to me of course. So many of them here drew me here, and the fact this place just emanates misery and pain. I couldn't resist it. I assume you understand as a fellow connoisseur of pain and misery."

The man waited patiently for Bill to clean himself up, taking a note of interest at the fact that the demon apparently wasn't invincible. The man's face went dark, however, as Bill continued, his face appearing sunken despite the slight chub about his cheeks. "I need those souls, they aren't up for the bargain." From what he knew, demons provided gold, riches, infinite life, and/or fame. He didn't need any of that, nor did he want it. He had plenty of money as it stood anyway.

"I'm sure there's something you want. Most people don't play with this sort of thing unless they have a reason." He smirked as his eye glowed. "I'm not going to offer you money if you're thinking that. I don't deal with gold and riches. I deal with something different. Something far different. In return, you keep bringing more people here to their death." His hand lit on fire for a moment before closing it into a fist to make the fire dissipate again.

The man squints as he bores holes into Bill's appearance, his eyes glancing down to give the demon a good look-over. "I might be more willing to talk this out if you were less vague about what you could offer. What can you do? Provide immortality? Bring the dead back to life?" He was still holding his axe in a defensive manner, half tempted to just attack again.

"Bring the dead back to life? That's easy. Immortality? Yeah but humans don't deserve such a gift. " He huffed. "It's too good for your kind." He acted nonchalant about it. "I assume you're looking for someone aren't you." He said suddenly as he grinned, his black, gloved hand glowing faintly as he clenched his fist. "I'd be happy to make a deal with you if you do what I ask of you."

He didn't dismiss that Bill was right, but if he had any feelings about it he was doing a damn fine job at hiding them. "What's the catch?" He lowered his axe just a bit, taking a step back as the demon's hand began to glow. There was always a catch with these kinds of things weren't there? "And I'm not talking about shambling zombies, I mean... alive. Back just the way they were before, soul and all."

"No catch, just hold up your end of the bargain is all." He held out his hand as it seemed to set ablaze, blue flames engulfing it, but they gave off no heat.

If he had been younger, the man probably would have second-thought the decision, or at least mulled it over first. But he wasn't really... all there anymore, so to speak. He held up his act just as well as all those years ago, but it was just second nature to switch to it by now, his natural state of mind decaying as if the versions of himself where he could actually fit in with society were just well-preserved masks. With so many factors encouraging it, he immediately took the demon's hand, his grip on it near-crushing. Bill made an odd, almost delighted sound from the sheer tightness of it, but it was ignored.

With the deal sealed completely, painless flames traveled up the murderer's arm and shoulders. It would have been rather intimidating for someone who had never made a deal with a demon, but all he did was tilt his head away from any flames that would try to lick his beard. Of course, this all only excited Bill further. Once the deal was sealed he'd withdraw his hand, the tendrils of blue flames disappearing after it had engulfed their bodies in blue for a brief moment. He returned to leaning forward on his cane closing his good eye for a moment. "The deal is done!" He said with excitement.


	2. Negotiating

"There's a lot of souls in this room" Bill said as he grinned ear to ear. "I suppose you were the one they mentioned before. " He went back to smiling. Bill had become aware they'd been quiet during all of this, but knew they were still in here. With his mind's eye he could easily see them. They weren't invisible even if they inhabited an animatronic. "I'm curious though, so humor me meatbag. Why are you collecting souls?"

"I'm trying to find a way to bring my son and daughter back, long story short. If you can find Thomas Afton and Norah Afton and bring them to me, you can have every lost soul in this damn building, and then some." There were twinges of excitement in his voice hidden beneath the dead seriousness of his tone, his pupils still more akin to pinpricks than anything else. In all honesty, bringing them back to life had never been the plan, not until now at least. But plans can change, especially if a demon just offers his services in exchange for a fair trade. "And you can call me William, second of all."

Initially, he wanted to free his children from limbo; let them move on. It was a surprising moment of care from a monstrous serial killer, but his children were a completely different story in his skewed viewpoints on life. He held no remorse for anyone else, but he'd been fighting for years to get his two youngest back. Really, at this point, it was all he had left to do.

Bill paused as he thought about it for a moment. "Finding lost souls takes time and energy I hope you realize. So I hope you plan to continue to bring people here or else I won't have the energy to even attempt such a thing." He lied. He could easily try to find them with his mind's eye but he wanted to play this human like a fiddle. See what he could get and how far he could get. Bill had always been a pathological liar after all. A true now he needed sustenance to heal his body. He was still trembling before looking up at William.

"There should be plenty around here, unless they've all run off." With a deep, quick huff he relaxes, bringing a hand up to run through his hair in an attempt to fix the messy locks. "I know there's at least three back in the room you were last in, locked in the other animatronics." He moved to fix his tie next, only then realizing the throbbing pain in the back of his head. Honestly he had to pray he wouldn't get a concussion from that one...

Bill turned to face where the next room would be as he dove right through the wall. Just like a ghost moving through a door it did nothing to hold him back. The demon went right through an animatronic and latched onto the first soul he'd managed to grab.

"What a shame you'll never make it to the after life" He chuckled darkly to it as he stuck out his tongue licking it. Tasting the sweet flavor this one happened to have. Some were sweet, some were bitter and some tasted like candy. That's why he loved eating souls. they were never the same and the young ones tasted the best in his opinion. So fresh and new, So defenseless. Unlike older souls who had more defenses than a fresh one. The newest ones were the most tender ones.

The soul's transparent face was shocked as Bill yanked him out of the suit he'd been occupying for so long, wiggling helplessly in the demon's grasp. "Let me go!" The other animatronics turned in shock at what they were seeing, taking slow steps back as they watched their friend being lifted into the air. It wasn't long before a fox-like character made a lunge for him though, letting out a cry as it swiped a hook hand down.

Bill just let the fox plunge the hook into his stomach. He refused to let go of the soul as he gripped the hook, forcing it downward, slicing his stomach right open as he made a delighted noise. It was a bit much for him, pleasure shooting through his body, his eyes rolling up slightly as he grinned sadistically. He almost dropped the soul he was holding. Not giving 8 shits if his guts were hanging out right now or not. It wasn't even remotely going to stop him. Maybe if he was a lesser demon. He was powerful and hungry and sadistic. He was an eldritch demon after all.

The fox yanked its claw out again, the motion forcing it to jerk backwards and nearly collapse off of the stage before it made another attempt at slicing. Oddly enough, a bright light shot from the smaller, red-haired animatron, flying out of the room and into the wall so abruptly it was gone in the blink of an eye.

Bill was surprised as he turned, following the red light only to have a hook in his back. This time he did drop the soul as he arched into the hook. "OH FUCK! Don't stop!" He cried out in bliss. This guy was a masochist big time. He thought he was going to blow his load right then and there. "Fuck you little shits are working me up too much. It was worth coming here for all the trouble after all." He was grinning the most creepy grin. The demon looked way too happy to have the fox slicing him apart.

Just like that, the foxes hook yanked itself out again, taking slow steps back in apparent disgust; or maybe it was fear. It only took a second for another wave of electrical current to strike the animatronic to its knees however, the soul of the person within it crying out in surprised agony. William and his eldest son, Michael, were watching the whole thing, though Michael had been listening to music too loudly for them to actually hear what the demon was saying.

"If he dies I'm going to be thoroughly disappointed." William muttered. Michael gave his father a look that was a cross between worry and his usual, shellshocked frown, but he didn't voice any opinions. Not yet anyway. He wasn't sure what to think of it all yet, and he wasn't exactly getting the best example at the moment.

Bill eventually used his cane to slowly stand up. Bill's body was sweaty as he moved his hand down to his guts rubbing some of the blood on his stomach, licking his fingers as his ribs popped back into place. He let out a huff not caring if his food got away as he pushed his organs back in. "Pity." He said, slowly turning to the animatronic that had hit him, staring down at it. Blood leaked from the corners of his mouth as he stared, seeing the terrified soul within it. "Hurts don't it! Well I promise what I'm about to do to you won't hurt me at all kid!" He cooed at it. Bill was practically salivating at the thought of devouring the soul.

Bill reached forward ripping the soul from the animatronic, eyeing it. "Since your lil buddy got away I'll just settle with you." He moved his head back opening his mouth. "Adieu." He said forcing it into his mouth with one finger. Biting down on it eagerly. Whenever he held a soul it would become visible to the naked eye. Once he'd begun to swallow the poor thing his body slowly began to repair itself. He used his free hand to push his intestines back into his body running a clawed finger over the cut as he swallowed the soul. The worst of the cuts slowly repairing themselves as he fully stood up with a sigh. Eventually he disappeared only to reappear behind William and Michael putting his arms around their shoulders, his head between them as he smirked. "Well well, I know you two have been watching me this entire time." His fingers dug into their shoulders a bit roughly but not hard enough to bruise, but enough that it was obvious he was doing it.

Michael jerked in response to the touch, whipping his entire body around with a whispered "Christ" whilst Will simply turned his head.

Under different circumstances, William wouldn't have been very impressed with what kind of a beating Bill could take, but he didn't need a warrior. He just needed a dumbass demon to go on a hide and seek mission. "You let one get away, I thought you said you've been at this for a while?" He reached up to grip Bill's hand again, moving it forwards to get the claws un-stuck from his suit so he could pull the demon's hand completely off relatively safely.

"And you ruined my fun" He retorted. "It can't leave this place so I wouldn't worry too much." Bill's nails dug in a little more before he let go. He picked at his teeth with a claw before looking to both men. Backing up a few steps before noticing something out of the corner of his eye as he turned to look.

He didn't say a word about it though as his tongue licked over his teeth. He could see a soul was watching him and it intrigued him how brave some of these souls could honestly be, but he didn't make a move to attack it. He was still in the afterglow of his previous meal, and his fun. He wasn't interested in hunting for the moment. "I didn't see the one you were looking for though." He responded. Not like he'd really made an attempt to even bother looking. He didn't care.

"How did we ruin your fun?" Michael asked. All he'd done was shock the Funtime Foxy animatronic to keep them from going anywhere. Unless..? the demon liked a good hunt? The room wasn't really big enough to host a decent predator-prey battle.

William honestly couldn't care less about how... odd the demon was, but Michael was visibly uncomfortable from all of this. He looked older, maybe in his early forties, but there was a child-like quality to his features and aura. While William seemed to fully embrace every ounce of the dark aura floating about him, Michael didn't seem entirely comfortable with his own. Parts of it almost seemed to eat away at him, poking and prodding and leaching at his heart.

"I'm not surprised, I doubt Thomas would care for this kind of environment." William replied. In a few moments however, part of Bill's response sunk in and clicked. "Wait, can't leave? You mean spirits are confined to one building?" He seemed excited about the fact, his face lighting up again despite his nearly angry expression.

"Wouldn't you like to know boy?" He replied to Michael as he turned to William. "Yes they're trapped here because they died violent deaths here. Ever heard of trapped souls? They're stuck here in Limbo because they can't ascend to where ever. Not like I care" He huffed still picking his teeth. "Thomas ?" He replied raising a brow. This had the demon intrigued.

Bill reached to stick a finger through one of the cuts in his vest to check if his wounds had healed. No scar or anything. "Gonna need to get an new vest" The demon tutted as he adjusted his suit a bit. "Suppose I should be more careful next time I get so excited I.." He didn't say that to anyone specifically. More just to himself than anything. Bill couldn't help but enjoy it though. He'd also been a sadist and a masochist and if it meant having a good time while hunting that made it all the more fun. He loved a good hunt though, made his prey taste all the more sweeter he'd claim. One reason he hadn't pursued the soul that had escaped. He knew they couldn't get away.

"Thomas Afton. One of the spirits you promised to find." William's glare turned deadly, his tone dropping down about five octaves.

Bill thought for a moment. "And the names of the rest?" He asked suddenly. "I assume you want more than one person after all. It helps to know names and even what they may look like." Bill chortled finally done picking his teeth, taking full note of Michael's distress. He liked that quite a bit. Seeing others fear him was always fun. "Want to make sure I don't mistakenly eat them after all." Though he had a feeling he wouldn't have an issue easily finding said spirits. There were just a lot floating about. Even a few malevolent ones had been drawn to this place not originally from the deaths. Which could happen. Of course he wasn't going to tell these guys that. Sometimes souls could become demons or evil entities and would be drawn to the power given off by such a place like this. After all that's how a haunting tended to happen. All the more fun for Bill of course.

"Norah Afton, and that's it." Pulling back one of the sides of his suit, he removes an old polaroid from an inside pocket before "offering" it to Bill. It was old, definitely. The white edges were warped and yellowed, and a hint of a tear forming on the top. There was also a fair sized chunk missing out of it, gingerly torn out to avoid ripping any other part of it. It was of four people, a younger William standing next to a much younger Michael along with two other children, a little girl with fiery orange hair, and a small boy with long, dark brown locks. Around the edges of the missing piece, hints of another figure could be seen, but only their arm was really visible, resting over William's shoulder to bring him closer.

If Bill tried to take it, William would resist, pulling it back after the demon could look it over. "There's another you can "have" upstairs for reference."

Bill eyed the photo closely. "I should be able to remember." He took note of every explicit detail including the chunk missing. How careful the tear was. This man must have some serious baggage. Bill thought to himself. This made him rather curious.. He took notes of everything in the room. Including the cameras, but cameras weren't perfect though, and couldn't pick up everything that his mind eye could easily see. How cute. "Easy enough, Could take a while though" Bill chuckled. The demon hadn't seen either of the souls in that room. Of course he hadn't been looking any way. The fool was way too focused on what he had been doing. Enjoying himself, losing himself in his blissful pleasure. It wasn't exactly as if he planned to get anything done right away. He wanted to milk this as much as he could for as long as he could.


	3. Vodka is Sweet Alright

**Authors Notes:** Tati - Wow that took way longer than it should have, I'm really sorry. Life's been a roller coaster and I haven't really had time for fun stuff ;^;

But hey, since we posted the last chapter, I finally opened writing commissions up! Check them out here if you're interested! commissions

My buddy Giga is offering art commissions as well!

On a more serious note though, Giga's currently hosting a fundraiser towards moving out of an abusive household. He's raised $230 so far, but he needs $5,000 in total to get everything he needs. He's offering art and things like keychains, stickers, and bookmarks in return for donations, but just a share would really help a lot! post/165381950855/gofund-me-campaign-updates

Thank you, and enjoy!

* * *

Bill sat on a recliner in one of the back rooms. Several empty alcohol bottles littered the floor. He had a huge cup of soda and popcorn. The giant thing of it resting between his legs and a poor little-trapped soul under the crook of his arm. It trembled as he squeezed it closer to his body using his claws to threaten it. The bastard had been holding it like it was some sort of teddy bear.

He stuffed popcorn into his mouth sloppily eating it. He'd been seriously indulging in human junk food and liquor lately. More than he really should have been, but the demon loved the junk. Bill couldn't help stuffing himself and wanting to party all while harassing the poor souls. He hadn't bothered to look for who he was told to look for. He pretended to when he was watched long enough but otherwise, he didn't bother.

Bill was watching a horror movie. "Pff humans think they're so scary" He cackled as he sat there making fun of it until a jumpscare appeared causing him to scream loudly in the most unmanly fashion. Gripping the soul a bit roughly as he kept screaming falling over the back of the chair he'd been sitting in. Popcorn flying every where as he dropped the soul and scrambled backwards against the wall. Bill was breathing hard and his movements were exaggerated and almost cartoonish. It scared him so bad he would have pissed himself if he hadn't eaten so much salt previously.

Michael and William always had a shitton of food and snacks (and liquor, definitely liquor) stashed around the house, so Bill really didn't have to go further than the kitchen to find something to eat or get drunk off his ass with. Michael tried to watch his diet, but since William had just seemingly stopped caring about his altogether, it was more common to find a bottle of beer in the crisper than an actual vegetable (or anything humans should consider remotely edible by normal standards).

At that moment, Will and Mike were in the kitchen, each brandishing their own bottles of liquor (vodka and gin, respectively) and whispering quietly to one another. It hadn't taken them long to figure that Bill wasn't doing a damn thing he said he would. The first week of him building up strength Will could dismiss, but the second week of the demon literally just lounging around? He wasn't an idiot, he could see a damn freeloader when it was demanding to know where the popcorn was.

"Oh don't worry, I know full well what he's doing." William's voice was barely audible, a hint of a buzz evident behind his words. "He's been freeloading for long enough anyway, I'd be a blissfully ignorant sap if I couldn't tell."

"What are we going to do with him then? Don't you... die if you break a contract?" Michael responded.

"Not if I get him first... He's given us enough information to know that souls can't leave their places of death, which means Thomas is at the second restaurant, and Norah is at the original sister location-" He was cut off at the end of his sentence as they both turned to look in the direction of the doorway, clearly hearing the terrified squeal coming from the demon after some kind of monster roared on the TV.

William snorts after Bill stops whatever panic he was having, turning to look back to Michael. "I hardly think it will be difficult. And if we can't get rid of him, I can always play my own cards... or get a priest or something." His previously sinister tone ended on a more lighthearted mark as he took another swig of vodka right from the bottle.

Bill eventually came out of the room fidgeting. Trembling a bit as he went to get more liquor from the fridge. Hard Liquor at that. He was drunk and on edge. "Stupid human entertainment." He mumbled under his breath. He hadn't even bothered to listen to a word they'd said not caring enough. His heart was still pounding as he put his hand on his forehead adjusting his eye patch. Part of his eye was showing, milky and dead looking. Similar to the way a dead flies eyes looked as the life slowly drained from it.

His cane tapped on the floor as he moved forward before promptly raiding the fridge for something more indulgent to feast on. Managing to put part of his body into it. Bill came back out with an armful of beer. "Don't you have more food to choose from?" Bill whined. He'd eaten most of the snacks earlier that day and he was hungry again. Of course it took a lot of food to feed the energy his body needed for his powers it seemed. The guy was constantly hungry. When wasn't he hungry really the demon had become an utter glutton yet he never seemed to gain any weight.

Michael shrugged at Bill's question, folding his arms. "I mean... I suppose I could go get a pizza or something." The two didn't /usually/ like ordering stuff to be delivered, given the fact that they wanted this location to be secretive. Long story short, they'd rather not have someone that may very well have company GPS tracking drive up to their place and back. Granted, it probably sounded a bit extreme, given they hadn't exactly been caught kidnapping dozens of children yet. Hell, nobody even really knew they were out here; not as the Afton family anyway. That last name was really the only thing that could possibly raise some brows.

William rolled his eyes, sitting forwards in his chair to rest his elbows on the table. "I thought you said souls are what you're looking for and that there's plenty here, why can't you just devour those?" He was understandably upset about the whole debacle at this point. Bill had promised him to bring his kids back from the dead entirely and now they were back to square one except for a tiny piece of info. Not to mention he felt like he had a 5-year-old running around again. The little shit had taken his last box of ho-hos.

"What's pizza?" Bill asked suddenly. "Because I love eating your weird human food. Souls are nice but they mostly sustain my power and heal my body. Food keeps my body running, and I have to indulge on your stupid human addictions because I can't help it... I do what feels good after all." He clicked his teeth. "So what's this pizza thing is it a drink?" He was rather dense now wasn't he? It was obvious how little he even knew of humans.

"It's like cheese and meat on top of a thin piece of cooked bread?" Michael had lived with pizza his entire life and now he was having a hard time describing the concept. To be fair though, he'd never had to explain what pizza is before. It was just one of those things everyone knew about, at least in the areas he lived in.

William hummed, mulling something over in his head. "Actually, you might as well. We don't really have anything else." He cast a glance up to Michael that immediately caught his son's eye, a mutual understanding resonating there.

"Yeah, I'll head into town... It isn't that late right?" He looked up to the clock, finding that it was just now 7 pm. "Eh, they should be open. I'll be back." And with that he got up, taking the last few drops of his beer before going to grab his shoes and keys.

"Sounds good," Bill said as he put his boots on the table balancing the chair on two of its legs. His stomach growling loudly as he let out a soft sigh. "Meatbags and their weird indulgences." He said with a grin as he closed his eyes. Putting his arms behind his head. The demon looked so smug.

Bill had snuck that last box of Ho-hos only hours before. He seemed more interested in drinking, smoking, and eating than chasing the souls around which was a godsend for the poor things. He was shirking his work of course. Idiots. He thought to himself. Total fools. I wonder how long I can get them to keep spoiling me.

"Did you steal that body? You seem to despise it." William asked. Either he was half-human or he just needed something to sustain a stolen vessel, either way, it would explain how the demon could be injured. Honestly, if he was going to go through with what he had planned, it'd be good information to have.

"I assure you it's my own body." Bill huffed. What a stupid question. "Of course I despise it the last two were even worse. It's stupid, it needs sleep, food, water. It's still stronger than your meat bag of a body though." He commented, not realizing what Will was getting at. He was so drunk it'd be easy to worm information out of him with some carefully placed words. "I've always hated my body for centuries because of this. But I can go longer without sleep or eating than you probably could." He slurred a bit. Still balancing on the chair using his cane in one clawed hand to keep him from falling back. He was more drunk than a skunk locked in a wine factory at this point.

"Have you died before or something? Or do you just like to change your look every now and again?" He didn't really sound all that interested in whatever the answer would have been, staring down to his vodka rather than the wobbly, drunk demon beside him.

"I've died before but I'll always return to the same form. I do change forms the stronger I get." He hiccuped before grabbing at William's vodka eagerly. " I started as a siren you know and then a harpy. Lower forms of mythical creature I suppose, feeding on human flesh. The more relics I get, and or the more power I get the further I can ascend into my forms. This form isn't as 'human' as it appears to trust me, kid." He said reaching for the bottle wanting a swig.

Wow, he was really shitfaced, wasn't he? Well, it probably wouldn't work, but it was worth a shot. "Would deals be broken if you had to regenerate?" Will caught Bill eyeing his vodka, prompting him to throw it back and down the last few chugs of it. Jesus.

Bill scowled. "No, it doesn't work that way." He whined at the lack of vodka. He leaned forward resting his elbows on the table. "It's hot in here..." He murmured, unbuttoning his coat and just letting it sit like that for a while. The liquor he'd ingested was making his body heat up a bit. Making him sweat.

"Deals can't be broken that way. It's extremely difficult to break a deal with a demon. Of course breaking a deal with a demon always ends badly. The main way is to not hold up your end. Or trick them out of it." Bill revealed. "I'm too clever for that though " He was bragging. How lovely. "You know I'm a lot stronger than I used to be. Maybe if I was just a mere couple hundred years old you could break it but I'm ancient." He laughed a high-pitched laugh. He was a mess of drunken giggles.

William snorts, leaning back again. "And yet you got your guts ripped out by a nine-year-old controlling a toy animatronic fox." If anyone knew how to play with fire, William did. He wasn't really scared of anything until he was actually in a situation that could provoke fear, and usually, that meant he didn't think things through that well. This was definitely one of those times.

"Yeah and it felt amazing." He put his face in his arm, murmuring. "Course you had to stop it. You jerk." He mumbled, only to lift his head up again. His eye a bit glazed. "I did enjoy the shock you gave me before you entered the room though." Bill chuckled. The dude was a sadist through and through obviously. "I thought you saw me force the hook further into me and down. You'll never understand how amazing it feels to be disemboweled. You'd die from it. I'm sure, you and your weak fleshy little body." He said as he blushed at the thought of being torn apart again. It got him hot and bothered.

William actually hadn't seen that, but he'd heard enough of the moans to know he was dealing with someone that definitely got a kick out of their own agony. William never understood finding joy in receiving pain, why the hell would you want to take that? "I'd rather not find out what that's like. Besides, if I died you'd lose your free meals." He absentmindedly rubbed the glass of the vodka bottle, his voice still distant. He was thinking about something, evidently. Probably trying to figure out what his next move should be.

"Fair enough" He proclaimed, resting his head on his arms and just grinning. He wasn't drooling at least but man he was tenting a little bit remembering how hard he'd gotten from the pain. He loved to cause it, but he loved to receive it just as much. Though the scars on his face and chest were quite a mystery. It wasn't like he planned to talk about it unless he was asked directly.

"Got any more Voda? " Bill asked suddenly.

William didn't glance back up, failing to answer as his hand seemed to clutch the bottle he was holding just tight enough to flex the muscles. Without warning, he transferred the neck of the bottle into his right hand, giving the heavy piece of glass a sharp swing right into the edge of the table. The bottle shattered, leaving the end that Will was holding adorned in sharp edges and pointed ends as he made a rough lunge for the demon's stomach.

Bill was taken off guard as the glass cut through his stomach like butter. Instead of pushing Will away he only spread his arms in response, almost welcoming it. "Ugh, you could have asked me to take my shirt off first." He muttered drunkenly once he was knocked to the ground. "Another good shirt lost..." He was drooling a little bit of something. It wasn't exactly saliva though. It was black and inky, like ink from a pen but something seemed to swirl in it in a smokey manner.

Blood oozed from Bill's fresh wound, staining his vest rather quickly as the material absorbed the blood turning it an ugly brownish red color around the fresh jagged cuts. If he wasn't hard as a rock already he probably was now.

William's hand slams down onto Bill's neck next, his wide fist pressing far enough against Bill's jaw to force it upwards. "I don't appreciate being tricked you know." He dug the bottle deeper as he spoke, twisting the shards this way and that, enough to break some of the smaller pieces off into the wound itself. "I know you get enjoyment out of this, but if you're going to loom around my house and get off to all the "dark energy" here, I'm going to be damn sure I get some fun out of it in return." With that, he picks Bill up by the neck far enough to grip the demon by the shoulders instead, using the previous momentum to slam Bill right down onto the hard tile floor. That was for when they met.

Bill's eyes rolled up a bit. He arched right into the bottle as he listened to William speak. His heart was racing pretty hard, the slam causing a soft groan to escape from his throat along with a grunt. Bill was completely into this. Every single bit of it. He wanted to be wrecked, But he didn't answer, he only moved his head back a bit and let out a huff. Bill was pretty winded after all of that. He kept his eye on William, waiting to see what he'd do next. The demon's arms and legs felt like jello and he had the liquor to thank for helping that happen. The poor fool was too drunk to even try to use any of his powers right now. Utterly smashed in more ways than one.

William wasn't really surprised when Bill failed to fight back, but some part of him hated it. Where was the fun if there wasn't a struggle?

Standing up, William threw the now broken and bloody bottle into the sink, the loud clash of glass reverberating loudly in the small space as Will picks Bill up by the shirt. He manhandled the demon into his paws, lifting Bill's entire body over his head before tossing the demon roughly into the far wall.

"Fuck!" Bill hissed as he hit the wall hard. He hadn't expected this human to be so strong. What the fuck is this guy, a bear?

The wall cracked under the force as Bill slid down, a trail of blood smeared on the wall where he smacked into it. He spread his legs a bit, still too buzzed to do anything else other than lay there dazed, well, sat their sort of. "Heh, I underestimated ya didn't I kid?" He closed his eyes slightly.

Bill would hear the sound of a drawer opening followed by the loud clinking of metal on metal before the wood slammed shut again, Williams heavy footsteps coming towards the demon once he'd found what he was looking for.

Ignoring the demon's pretty obvious hard-on, Will crouches down, grabbing Bill by the hair so he could press the edge of a large knife against Bill's neck without him budging. "If you fight back I can assure you it will make this a lot more fun for the both of us."

"I'm so drunk" He muttered. "Keep that away from my eye ok?" Bill chuckled suddenly as he just kind of and papped Williams' cheek. Digging his nails into the man's face and drawing a bit of blood as he smirked. The demon was practically panting a bit. His black tongue hanging out. It was forked midway with a silver piercing. As he panted his fangs could be were massive, yellowed and razor sharp.

"I've never been so smashed before" he murmured softly. Using his other arm to grab Will's arm. Wrapping his legs around the man the best he could. Or trying to anyway. He was having some trouble fighting honestly. Then again was he even trying?

"What? This eye?" William's voice was laced with a smug venom, and Bill would soon feel tugging against the side of his face as William yanked the eyepatch right off. William had nearly had 3/4ths of a bottle of vodka, but he didn't seem to be wobbling too much. He had an amazing buzz, but the man could handle his liquor after so many years of smashing it down like water. It was just enough to take lingering pains away, and it left him with that edge of dominance that kept him going.

Bill let out a startled squeal of surprise. The demon began to squirm and struggle. His grip tightened hard. "DON'T YOU DARE!" He hissed. His eye was pure white but it almost seemed like it had a static quality similar to the snow of a tv with dead reception. His eye was partially shut due to the severe scarring around it. Severe enough that his eyelid was actually partially split near the edges. Utterly disgusting really.

Bill punched at Will's side weakly. The liquor making him as useless as a newborn kitten. He had drank more than Will had a few bottles of this and that. It was obvious by the sheer amount of bottles that had been in the other room, but Bill was practically flipping out under the man now. Trying to wrench away in fear. He was terrified and anything that went near his blind eye freaked him out. Bill's eye was one of his main weaknesses after all. A source of his raw power.

With all of the struggling, William decided to slide Bill down so he could crash his weight right down on the demon's legs, effectively trapping him there. "That's better." He purred.

Cupping the side of Bill's face in his warm hand, he brushes the rough pad of his thumb against the edge of the scar creeping along the edge of Bill's eye. "I have to wonder..." Just what would happen if he messed with the demon's eye? It had to be /something/ detrimental to him, given the strong reaction even in such a deadass drunk state. To test the waters, his thumb moves from the scar to hover right over the static, cloudy white eye, to which he pressed it down to apply just a bit of pressure.

Bill let out a glitched scream. The eye actually changed several colors as Bill's form seemed to almost glitch. Still pinned under William he just kept yelling "STOP STOP DON'T MESS WITH IT!" When his form stopped glitching his eye actually continued to glitch out. Well, the image on it did. Showing a few different things almost like a TV screen. Bill continued to hit at Will with his claws in a drunken state. He kept missing most of the time but a few swipes managed to rip the man's purple blazer.

As Will felt Bill's flailing claws scathe across his skin, his other hand shot to grip the offending hand, keeping grip on the knife that was now held flush against Bill's forearm. "Quit squirming." He gave the eye a fairly hard pap with his thumb as punishment, intrigued by the feeling of the squishy texture. Some faint hints of tingling were left behind on his finger as he moved it back, probably remnants of the magic around it.

In revenge for the tears in his suit, he moves his hand from Bill's arm again, bringing the knife around to plunge it into Bill's stomach. It doubled as safekeeping though, as his free fingers would eventually find the holes left behind by his previous weapon, the thick digits slipping right past layers of skin and onto the slick, squishy walls of flesh. He bit his lip as he felt them glide right in, the warmth of the blood coating his skin sending shudders of excitement through his core. He just wished it was someone other than Bill, if he had to be picky. As much as he hated the demon and would love to gut him in vengeance, it wasn't like Bill would die after all of this (and that was arguably the best part of any slaughter).

Bill made a weird strangled moaning at Will fingering his wounds. He calmed right down once his eye was left alone. His eye just pure static now, no longer white. He arched right into the fingers letting out another little moan. This body's temperature was a lot higher than a normal humans making his guts pleasantly warm to the touch. That being said his organs felt completely different than a humans SHOULD feel.

Bill was panting now as tears welled up in both of his eyes. Though the tears in his white eye were composed of black inky fluid leaking. Bill wrapped his now free arms around Will's body digging his nails into his back trying to pull him closer. "Ngnnn. Don't stop." He whimpered. "Or I'll bite you." He grunted out. Still drunk as hell so his threats were sort of odd.

"Bite me and I end it right here." It wasn't a particularly aggressive threat, it was more or less just a calm warning. He figured Bill wouldn't lose the opportunity to get this kind of attention, especially not by an expert of the art. He plunged his hand deeper, coiling his thick fingers around intestines and giving them sharp yanks once he had a good enough hold. The textures were odd and new, but they still had that squishy, satisfying give that any organ should have.

Bill let out a strangled scream of pleasure arching hard into the hand. "Don't stop please don't." He was practically begging. He'd never begged a human for anything before, but he needed it.

Will eventually took the knife out of its holding place in Bill's guts, and he grinned in satisfaction as blood poured out of the thin slit. He made an attempt to scoot forwards, but he stopped dead in his tracks when he felt the hard member tenting the demon's pants press against his own.

When Will scooted forward, Bill let out a soft squeak of surprise. Pleasure shooting through his body at the touches. Between the sexual pleasure, he'd just gotten and the hard yank of his intestines he was practically ready to explode. He was pent up bad and it was becoming obvious.

Unfortunately for Bill, William moved back and clumsily got to his feet, removing his hands as he stumbled back into the table. There was an odd expression on his face, some kind of drunken attempt at confusion. William never really got /hard/ from killing people, not like some killers did. It gave him a power trip, sure; a rush of excitement and dominance that really couldn't be beaten by anything else, but it was never anything sexual. He just never found anything "sexy" about it. If they weren't going to love him back then what was the point? There was no sense in sharing his skills with someone who wouldn't appreciate it.

Something about now was different though. It was probably mostly Bill's reactions to all of this, but the slicing that he'd just dealt and the emotions that came with it left a growing heat that pooled in his belly. "And I thought I was sick..."

Bill promptly let out a whimper when Will got up and walked away. He just laid there with part of his guts hanging out. "Why..?" He whimpered out. Ignoring the sick comment. "Why did you stop?" He was squirming hard now. A few tears coming from his eyes due to the mix of pain and pleasure. He went so far to grab onto his own guts for a moment just holding them there.

"I'm not gay." He snarled in response, rubbing his fingers together to feel the inky, black blood and mucus that remained on the surface. That statement wasn't true, not in the slightest. He'd kissed a man, long ago. He had been on his deathbed, and William had been holding back his feelings for so damn long it wasn't much of a surprise when he fell down to press their lips together.

Will let out a sharp breath as the memory assaulted his brain, his hand darting up to hold his face around his eyes.

Bill let out a whimper in response. "That's not FAIR YOU JERK!" He responded as he moved to roll over. Some of his buzz leaving him as he moved to get up. Only for his intestines to spill all over the floor. "Fuck.." He grumbled as he tried to get up, using his claws to dig into the wall before just ripping the rest of his jacket off revealing his body was covered in runes and tattoos. A huge zodiac wheel on his back among other things. An eye tattoo on the back of his neck. His entire body was covered in triangle motif. His arms were black with wicked claws.

Bill also had several bands of triangle tribal designs up his arms. Yet his body appeared to be hairless. He was skinny enough to see his ribs, but he had a six-pack. Well, what was left of one after Afton gutted him.

William huffs after that moment he needed regain himself passed, his shoulders relaxing as he wiped his hand off on the side of his pants. "In that kind of state, I doubt you'd last for a minute with me anyway." Despite conflicting emotions, he looked just as calm and collected as ever on the outside. He was yelling at himself from four different directions on the inside though.

"I could last for days like this kid," Bill said as he retched, and just vomited blood and inky black fluid onto the wall. The stress of the moment caused him to become nauseous. Of course, a demon would have to be a stress vomiter of all things. "I'm not a human remember?" Bill murmured as he pressed his head against the wall a bit fiddling with his belt. He was dizzy, his movements were sloppy at best, and slow. He wouldn't pass out easily from blood loss though, but his body was weak. Regenerating that blood would be painful though.

He threw up again. Eventually, he stood up wiping his grabbed at himself through his pants as he stood. He was using his cane to prop himself up after he'd materialized it. "Oh god..." He grunted. "Mmmmmmmmmm..." He whimpered as he slammed his claw onto the wall beside him. His nails digging into it hard and leaving marks. He turned slightly grabbing his organs with his free hand and trying to push them back in trying to straighten himself up.

Using his cane and putting his weight on it fully before going back to the table. "Asshole." He murmured in Will's direction, slowly moving back to sit at the table. A trail of blood oozing down between his legs from his cuts and down his thighs. Dude lost quite a lot of blood but he didn't seem to be suffering from it. If anything he felt some what hungover.

"I hope you know you're cleaning that up." William watched in what appeared to be disinterest as Bill vomited blood all over the ground, but it was just fueling his eternal flames. He sighed as he leaned against the edge of the table, forcing it to scoot back a couple of inches before the legs got caught between tiles. He wasn't even sure what he should do at this point, confusion and thoughts that weren't necessarily his own clouding his brain as he tried to search for an answer.

He couldn't off Bill, evidently, and that was usually the main tool he used to get rid of difficulties. The asshole seemed to like deals and tricks, but maybe Will could get him to fall for one? The only safe bet he could think of was pushing the demon onto some other poor bastard. Who though? And how the hell could he plot it?

Before Will could ponder further, the notches in the floor that held the table in place failed to hold all of his weight, sending the cheap metal table skidding across the floor and leaving Will to slam down on the ground.

The table slammed into poor Bill, making blood splatter under him with a loud squelch. Only for Bill to slam his fists on the table and cackle at Will and his predicament. "SERVES YOU RIGHT JERK!" He couldn't stop laughing it was great. He leaned over the table almost climbing onto it with his butt in the air smooshing his guts between himself and the table. Just laughing so hard tears came from his eyes.

Will could only lay there and groan, sprawled out as he moved to hold the back of his head, which, naturally, had slammed into the hard floor once again. "Fuck..." He was amazed he didn't have a fucking concussion yet. Recovery came quicker than it had previously though, his hands gripping onto the table for support. He looked up to Bill with a dangerous glint in his silver eyes as he pushed the table with a large amount of force, shoving the rickety thing further into Bill's stomach just to trap the demon there.

Bill let out a startled shriek. "FUCK!" He yelled out. He'd been caught completely by surprise and his entire abdomen was coated in red. His legs were kicking weakly and if his pants hadn't been black they'd been colored red. He panted a bit. "ASS aah..." The demon whined. He was in such an awkward position he couldn't even use his arms to free himself.

Just as soon as he'd shoved it there though, William yanked the table free from the bloody indent in Bill's stomach, throwing the heavy thing off to the side. The loud clatter of it skidding across the floor before hitting opposing wall was almost painful to the ears, but the beast of a man kept his eyes on Bill.

Will's brows drew together in anger as he looked down at the demon, the hair atop his head fluffing up the longer he did so. He almost looked like he was some kind of annoyed housecat. Which, honestly, a lot of the personality was right there.

Bill grunted when the table was removed from his body. He was as durable as a rhino covered in armor. Which was made obvious since he hadn't been smashed in half? He was still at full mast even, damn. Now that his hands were free he just slid down the wall a little looking down at his lap and then at Will. "I was beginning to think you didn't like me!" He smiled. His tone laden with insanity. He was coming down off of his drunk high by now as his eyes glowed dangerously. The white one flickering to show Will's face in it. Like some sort of live feed of everything, Bill could see right now like a mirror really.

Will kept his stoic expression, taking just a few steps forwards so he could grab Bill by the neck, lifting the demon up at arm's length back over to the table. He didn't slam Bill down (it was more of a careless drop), but the way he roughhoused the other man probably could have given someone a shock if they weren't ready for it. Will got right between Bill's legs, and a quiet zip could be heard as Will undid the fly on his pants. "You'd better tell me right fucking now if you're ready for this or not."

Was he really asking for consent? Of course. Rape was never something he was into, for the same reasons murder didn't make him pop boners at any point in time. He wanted his partner to be into what he was doing to them in bed, he wanted them to moan his name and beg for more, worship him. If he was going to do anything at this level of intimacy, he wasn't about to have someone flay his ego by trying to kick him off.

Bill grunted as he landed on the table. "Question is are you ready?" He chided. He only spread his legs at this. Further his body practically begging for it as he put his arms up a bit. Above his head to run his claws over the table. "I think you'll find my anatomy not to be quite normal. Maybe even weird." He chuckled. God, his body was ready. A few waves of pleasure shuddering through him. It was electrifying and he wanted Will to wreck him bad. Wreck him into the table hard. You better fuck me like an animal. He thought to himself as he looked up at Will and licked his lips.

"Don't get on your high horse yet..." William actually grins for the first time that night, undoing the belt around his waist one-handed so he could pull it from the loops. Something about his movements were off though, and that grin didn't look quite natural. After the belt was off, it was pretty easy for him to pull the front of his pants down far enough to free his hard-on, a small breath of relief leaving his lungs. He took the girthy length into his hand, seven inches in length and six in circumference if one bothered to measure. Will never really did, he didn't need to know specifics.

He yanks at Bill's pants next, planning to take them all the way off with a few careless tugs. Once they were off though, he admittedly had to blink a couple of times as his eyes landed on Bill's junk, a visible look of confusion laced with disgust crossing his face.

Bill made a little noise of surprise when the pants were yanked off of him. His setup looked utterly xeno. His dick looked like more than a black purple tentacle than anything. The tip was thin and pointed and all the way down it was ribbed and ridged. Bumps and the what not. It was covered in that same inky black fluid. The base of it had soft barbs going down it. Ladder piercings went down it near the head of the dick. The head it self had a ring in it with a ball on it. Right under the pointed head was a few golden rings. His inner thighs were completely inked with more symbols and runes. Chevrons went down toward his crotch while on his thighs they pointed up toward it. Under his dick was some sort of slit that dripped more inky black fluid. Some of it had golden swirls in it like a beautiful marble. Dripping down to his butt due to how aroused he was if that was even the word for it. He was like a loaded gun ready to go off at any moment.

"What's with that look?" Bill huffed. "Never seen a dick before or what?" He chided Will immediately for just giving him that weird look. His white eye having returned to static and eventually fading to pure milky white.

A shudder went up William's back once his brain could really process what he was looking at, ignoring the black fluid for the most part. "How the fuck are you supposed to even use that thing?" Piercings always made him queasy on a personal level, especially ones going anywhere near genitals or nipples. He didn't really need to know the answer, given he was almost definitely topping for this, but the shock of it was enough to make him ask.

Bill frowned as he spoke. "It's been a while..." he said before smirking at Williams reaction. He thought it was pretty funny honestly. "Truth be told I've never used this body for sex… Only my last two forms." He mused. "I couldn't resist getting the piercings put in though. It felt amazing... " He propped himself on his elbows watching William closely. "Don't worry if you're thinking I pierced my ass, I didn't." He responded. "Well go on." He said raising one of his legs propping it. He was ready to roll over and just present himself if it came to it. Dude would lift his ass in the air. Tail and all.

Will glanced back up at Bill with an unamused frown, bloodied hands gripping both Bill's shoulder and his side. He shifted his hips forwards, sliding the tip of his length through the ominously black (what he assumed to be) precum, only stopping until he found the little dip that lead to Bill's entrance. Refusing to make any kind of eye-contact with the demon, he pressed in until he felt the head of his cock slip past the tight ring of muscle and secure itself inside. Without warning though, he canted his hips forwards with as much strength as he could muster, slamming right into Bill until his front hit the other's ass.

Bill let out a scream of pleasure as he wrapped his legs around Will. He was groaning loudly with pleasure. Practically mewling as he opened and closed his hands, arching his back slowly, moving his claw down his front. Drawing a bit of blood as he stuck his finger into one of his wounds. He let out a loud moan at this arching his back again. Fingering it gently as he enjoyed the full feeling of Will in him. "OH GOD..!" He cried out when Will slammed him. He'd needed this bad. He didn't know how bad he'd wanted this until now.

Will threw his head back, the snarled sound of near-shock cresting into a moan. Fuck he'd forgotten entirely what that was like. Bill's body was like a vice around his length, pulling him closer as he leaned down to rest the weight of his belly atop Bill's bloodied one, effectively trapping the demon's claw. He jerked his hips back after a moment to catch his breath, bringing himself back inside as quickly as he'd left. With that, he began to thrust, deep growls catching in his throat as Bill's walls rubbed every sensitive nerve he had along his shaft. He kept his eyes closed, his hand shifting from Bill's shoulder to clamp over the demon's mouth. "Don't talk." He muttered.

BIll let out a few strangled moans only to be muffled when Will slammed his hand over his mouth. His eye rolled as he was pounded into. It felt amazing to be shoved around and dominated like this. Bill had never been treated like this and it gave him an intense wild rush. The kind of rush he'd needed so badly. He couldn't help but to push his hips back into Will. At some point he licked Will's hand. He was breathing hard, His ragged pants coming out against the hand and his nose making him feel some what light headed. The pressure in his abdomen only increased by tugging on his guts. Fingering his wounds with several fingers now. The waves of pleasure slammed through his body making him want to scream.

Any sound he made was muffled. And the constant slamming managed to cause some of the black fluid to squirt out of the demon's body right onto Will. Bill tightened his legs around the man wanting to ride him. He'd never been treated like this and he loved it.

Wait what the hell was-? No, never mind. At this point, Will refused to let that faze him, the grip that he had on Bill's jaw tightening as he began to thrust faster, the table banging against the wall with continuous, loud clanging. Thank god they were in the middle of nowhere.

Will leans further down, crushing Bill with his weight as he seemed to inadvertently embrace the demon, his pace growing more ruthless and haphazard by the second. In his mind, he was in a different place, phasing in and out of a made-up universe; a fabricated scenario that was his and his alone. It was gradually steadying, nearly real to the touch- that fabricated person that moaned and begged in his ears built a coiling heat in the pit of his stomach. Will's own moans escaped as the grip he had on Bill's face became crushing.

Bill's eye rolled back. Completely unable to even make so much of a moan from the mixture of Will crushing his body and his face and god he loved every moment. He was leaking pre in more places than one. He needed this man to wreck his body and make him his bitch.

Bill grunted as he was slammed. The motions only wracking his body with immense pleasure. He was breathing hard. Bits of drool and blood dripping down his cheek managing to escape Will's grip. He wanted Will to punish him more. He felt a heat surge in his body pooling in his groin as he squirted a bit more of black fluid. Closing his eyes for a moment only to open them half way.

A few images glitched in his white eye. Nothing specific and all random things. His mind was utterly foggy and unfocused. He clenched his walls down hard on Will as he was wracked with a rather strong orgasm to the point he almost bit Will's hand. Dark purple seed squirting out of him in spurts and ropes. Hard enough to be able to splatter a nearby wall.

If he hadn't been in bliss before, Bill bucking against his thrusts and tightening his walls around his cock was his undoing. The heat that had been building in his core spilled over in a quick flash as he came, length delving as far as it could go as lines of hot cum flooded the demon's insides. "Henry!" The cry was desperate. It was a weak, begging moan that made his knees weak with the flood of emotions that it brought.

He nearly collapsed on top of Bill after that, shaking in the afterglow as he kept himself sheathed inside of Bill's quaking body.

Bills eyes rolled a bit as he continued to breathe hard. If he could speak he'd probably have mentioned how that's a weird thing to shout, but Will's hand was clamping him hard and he was practically dripping with black fluids to the point it was dripping on the floor. He squirmed from the weight on top of him. Will wasn't exactly light after all.

He was still rock hard and his hand was completely pinned so he was unable to pleasure himself like he desperately wanted to. He'd managed to squirt quite a bit though afterwards still riding out his gut churning orgasm. Only fueled by the spurting of Will's hot seed into him. His walls clenched down on Afton's dick. He curled his claws inwards as he let out a soft moan. This human had him craving more. He wanted this man to mate him again and again and he didn't understand why he wanted this and cursed himself for it. These stupid human feelings and needs. Ever since he'd gotten his body he'd had urges for more carnal needs.

It took a moment or two for William to pull out, his breath stopping for a moment, only for it to come back with a vengeance as his lungs seized up. He turned to fall against the table alongside Bill, huffing like the old man that he was. Shakily, he reached down to pick up the dress pants that had fallen halfway down his thighs, lifting them and his underwear back up to his hips. He didn't really say anything after that, simply holding onto the edge of the table as he tried to gain control of his breath again, staring down at the tiles of the floor as if they'd talk to him.

Reality was a cruel tide…


End file.
